We'll Be Okay
by youcantfightthesnow
Summary: School is out for Christmas break and Tori doesn't know what to get Cat. I'm warning you now, there is a twist ending. Don't hate me. Cori fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I plan on this being a long story, so stick with me. Let me know what you think, good or bad, in the reviews so I know what to change or not change.  
Thanks for reading! **

**This chapter is really short, but it had to start somewhere, right?  
Just the beginning and it might take a while, but it will be a Cori fic so don't give up on this story, please.**

_Tori's POV_  


I can practically feel Jade's eyes burning through me. Why does she hate me so much?  
She knows Beck loves her and it's not like I'm trying to steal him. I don't even feel that way towards him, anymore. Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her, but hey.. to each their own.

It's the last class of the day and we've got Mr. Sikowitz.  
He's going on about some pirate story and I had no choice but to zone out.  
I noticed Cat beside me, she was almost bouncing out of her seat. I'm not sure if she's paying attention to what Sikowitz is babbling on about or if she's thinking about something funny, but she started giggling. She's always had a.. strange imagination, but that's just Cat.  
She saw me and smiled and if you've ever seen her smile, you'd understand why it's so contagious. I guess I shouldn't keep staring at her.  
I looked at the board, scribbled down the acting assignment in my notebook, and started doodling until class was over.

The bell rang! We're finally free!  
Well.. sort of.  
It's only Christmas break but I'm free from the wicked witch of the West for a few weeks.

I pack up what I need from my locker and start to leave when I hear Cat calling my name.  
She sounds more excited than usual, which is almost impossible.

"Tori!"

"Hey, Cat."

"Guess what?!" she had a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but mirror it

"I don't know, what?"

"It's almost Christmas!"  
I let out a small laugh. She gets so excited about everything. People at school get annoyed but I think it's kind of cute.

"Yeah. Merry early Christmas!"

"Thanks! I got you something!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small square box, perfectly wrapped, with a red bow on top.

"You didn't have to, Cat.. what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, silly! You have to open it... but not yet! on Christmas."  
she waited around for a minute with an expectant look on her face.  
I didn't get her anything, yet. I hadn't even thought about it.  
Does that make me a bad best friend?

"Thanks, Cat.. I got you something too.. but.. it hasn't gotten here yet..." I lied and hoped she didn't notice. I was going to get her something, I just didn't know what.

"Thanks Tori! I know I'm going to love it because it's from you!"  
She hugged me and I couldn't help but notice how amazing she smelled.  
Liked cotton candy and strawberries.

"Yeah.. well, I've gotta go. If I make Trina wait any longer, she'll leave without me again. Bye Cat!" I waved and turned away from her towards the front doors of the school.

"Bye Tor!"

Great. Now I have to find something amazing to give Cat. Birthdays were easy with her. Give her a surprise party and a few hundred cupcakes and she's the happiest girl on the planet.. but I don't think that will work. It's Christmas and it has to be special.

"Hellloooo! Earth to Tori!" ugh.

"Sorry Trin-" I start but she cut me off

"You made me wait 6 minutes! 6! I should have left without you.. you owe me. Now get in!"

I'd usually care more that Trina now thought I owed her something and that something would probably be very unenjoyable, as it has been proven to be in the past, but it's the holidays and I'm just happy to be out of school for a while.


	2. Red

**A/N: Ah. My head thinks one thing and my hands type another.  
Well, here's Chapter 2.**

Trina and I walked in the door and saw the tree my parents picked out earlier that day. It was beautiful, but still bare. I smiled and dropped by bag by the door and Trina followed. We started opening the boxes filled with all of our old decorations and picked out the ones we liked best. My parents always left the decorating up to us and as much as she'll deny it to anyone else, she loves it just as much as I do. When she's not acting like a self centered snob, I actually enjoy spending that time with her.

When we were finally finished, we looked at each other with accomplishment and I plugged the lights in. It was still pretty sunny outside, but that didn't take away from how amazing our tree looked.

I stayed for a moment staring, but was interrupted by a vibration in my pocket.

I took out my phone to see who was calling and saw Cat's face on my screen.

"Hey Cat."

"Hey Tori! Are you busy?"

"Uh. Well, Trina and I just finished decorating the tree and I was going to start my-"

"Great! Do you wanna sleepover at my house tonight?! My parents had to take my brother to the hospital because he got his head stuck in.."

this sounds bad but I always subconsciously stop paying attention when she starts talking about her brother.

I've never met him but she's told me stories and they never make sense.

"Tor? Hello.. did you hang up? Tori.."

"No, sorry Cat.. what were you saying?"

"I want you to come over so I don't have to be alone and we can have a girls night and make cookies!"

"Okay. That sounds great, just let me ask my parents and I'll be over in about an hour."

"Yay!"

I knew my mom and dad would be fine with me staying at Cat's. They think she's a little different but everyone in my family (well.. maybe not Trina..) loves her.

I went upstairs to pack some clothes and then told my mom I was leaving.

She hugged me and said"Tell Cat I said hello and we miss her."

"I will. Bye mom."

I got in my car and took off towards Cat's house. As I was waiting at the stop light, I put my favorite Coldplay CD in and started singing the lyrics as loud as I could. "look at stars, look how they shine fooooooor you! and everything you dooo, yeah they were all yellow. I came along, I wrote a song foooooor you! And all the things you do.. and it was called Yellow.."

I pulled in the driveway and turned off the engine. It just hit me that Cat's parents wouldn't be home and her and I were going to be alone. Why was I getting nervous? We always have sleepovers. Yes, but I've never been with her in her house when no one else was around or in a different room.

Oh, god. I'm sweating. What's going on? It's just Cat.

Maybe I'm getting sick.. maybe I should call her and tell her I couldn't make it..

but before I had a chance to type her name in my phone, her front door opened and she came running over with a huge smile on her face.

She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen..

She opened my door for me and before I could get out, embraced me in a hug.

There go my stupid nerves again..

"You got here fast!"

"Uh.. yeah.. I didn't have anything else to do so.."

"Come on, let's get inside!" she grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her. I couldn't help but notice how soft her hand felt in mine.

"This is going to be fun!" she cheered and the smile I love so much never left her face.

We stared out making cookies first because Cat really wanted to and I can't say no to her. It would be like kicking a puppy. (which I would never do!)

She put a dark red apron on before she started. It almost matched her velvet red hair, but not quite.

I watched as she mixed in ingredients.

She was going on about something that Sikowitz said and every time she turned to look at me my heart started pounding faster.

Man, this is weird.

"Tor.. are you okay? You look confused and"

"I'm fine! I just feel a little sick. Yeah. That's it.."

she walked over until she was just inches from my face and placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"You don't feel hot, are you sure you're sick Tori?"

"Maybe."

"I know what will make you feel better.." she turned around and got two spoons out of a drawer near the stove "cookie dough!"

I let out a laugh and we both took a scoop from the bowl.

The rest of the night we watched old romance movies and ate cookies until our stomachs hurt.

I still felt weird and always noticed the closeness between the two of us.

Cat's an affectionate person and didn't seem to mind laying her head on my shoulder or grabbing my hand at random times during the movie. She's always been like that so I don't know why it caught me so off guard or why I tensed up every time she touched me.

I also noticed how nice it felt to have her so close to me and as weird as I was feeling I didn't want it to end.

Of course not. Because Cat's my best friend and I love hanging out with her.

She could barely keep her eyes open anymore, so I helped her up to her room, and we both got into opposite sides of her bed. She held my hand in hers and smiled before I watched her slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
